Start of a new Life
by sonictailsbros
Summary: While trying to stop Eggmans new plan for world domination Sonic finds a ring that belongs to a old foe. This event will start the path of a new friendship.
1. A new plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or his friends SEGA does. But I do own the plot.

It was a quite day in Station Square and the people who live in the city are enjoying the peace and quite. That is until a loud boom was heard that broke the silence followed by a fast blue and orange streak. This was caused by a blue hedgehog and orange fox. They were none other than our heroes Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox.

The people in the city paid no attention to this because they were used to them flying by a such great speed. Our heroes were now heading toward Eggman's base because the doctor had sent a message to them stating that he had a new plan to finally take over the world.

"I can't believe that Egghead actually thinks that he can take over the world with this plan of his" Sonic said over the loud noise of the wind. He knew that Eggman was just gloating like he usually does, but the way he sounded over the message made it seem like he was confident that his plan cannot be stopped.

"I don't know Sonic what if this is a trap and we are falling right into it?" Tails said. He knows him really well to know that what ever it is trap or not he would still go anyway. This worried him that one day Sonic might actually get really hurt and he couldn't do anything to help him.

Sonic just smiled at this. "Don't worry little bro remember that we can take anything that Eggman throws at us". He could tell that he was worried about this, but they had to stop him at all cost. "If your so worried why don't you go get the X tornado and get Knuckles"

"But Sonic what about you? There is no way that you can take Eggman by yourself" He can't believe that he even suggested that he would go into Eggman's alone without backup. Even if he tried to talk his way into changing his mind he wouldn't listen to him.

At this statement Sonic started to slow down to a stop causing Tails to stop too. "Are you really that worried about this?" to which Tails just nodded. "Look Tails I know that you are worried about me, but I can a least stall until you get back with Knuckles"

Tails just sighed he knew that he lost this argument. "All right but just be careful and try not to so anything stupid" He saw a smile appear on his brothers face. He just gave a thumbs up and dashed off to Eggmans base. "_Be careful Sonic and I hope you know what you are doing"_ he thought before dashing off back to his workshop.

At Eggmans base

"Oh ho ho ho my ultimate plan is about to begin and there is nothing that the pesky hedgehog to about!" A robot walked into the room and went up to Eggman. "Sir your machine is finally complete and is ready to be used" This made Eggman smile. "Well than I guess that this means that my plan for world domination is about to begin!"

Eggman than left his control tower and walked down a long hallway. There were a lot of doors to got to and the place seemed to look like a maze. He than went down to the end of the hall way and took a right past the generator room and went ten doors down before entering the door to the right. Inside the room there was a tall machine that looked like a large cannon with six chaos emeralds inside.

Eggman than stared at the machine with a smile on his face. "With this machine I can destroy any city I want and the citizens will have no choice, but to surrender to me!" he than began to laugh to himself. "Lets see that pesky hedgehog stop me now!" with that he turned around and walked out of the room.

"_Now while I still have time before Sonic shows up it's time I work on my other project"_ he thought to himself before heading to another room down the hall to began his real plan.

**Well this is my first multi chapter story. This will only be about maybe 3 to 4 chapters it depends since I trying to practice having more than 1 chapter. **

Read and review and tell me how to make more improvements so I can become a better writer.


	2. Ring found and plan revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog only the plot.

Eggman continued to walk down his maze hallway toward a elevator not to far from the room with the big laser canon. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up. He didn't have to wait long before a ding was heard and the doors opened up. Eggman then pressed the button labeled ground floor and the elevator went down.

At the ground floor the elevator doors opened up and Eggman walked up to a large set of doors and pressed a button on the side of the doors. The doors opened up and inside was the biggest robot ever built. The robot looked almost like the Egg Emperor. It stood over 250 feet tall and had many weapons covering almost all the parts of it. There are 2 large canons on its wrists and 2 on its shoulders. It had missile launchers running down it's entire legs on both sides. There were many other types of weapons on it.

Eggman smiled at the robot "Oh ho ho ho lets see Sonic take down this robot it's far more powerful than any other robot I have ever built!" he laughed evilly. "After years of storing chaos energy I finally have stored enough to transfer into this machine making it the most indestructible robot ever!"

The doors opened up behind him and Metal Sonic walked into the room. "Master the Egg Carrier 3 is all ready to go". Eggman just nodded his head. "I also attached your new Egg laser canon to the ship so everything is all set".

Eggman just laughed "Very good Metal Sonic you can leave now." The robot just nodded and turned around and left. "Finally my plan is all set and motion and I can now begin the invasion on Station Square and then soon the entire world and there is nothing Sonic or his friends can do about!" With that Eggman left the room to build more robots for the invasion.

Outside of Eggman's base

Sonic stood up on a hill just outside of the base carefully scanning it over to find out which path is the easiest. He than saw a hidden door open and some of Eggman's robots come out. There were about 40 robots and were the weakest ones. He just smirked "_Well that was just to easy to find." _Sonic than ran down the hill toward the robots to get some action.

When he was just 30 feet from the robots they spotted him and started firing there lasers at him. Sonic just easily avoided them and did a spin dash destroying about 20 of them. The others now started to fire every kind of weapon at the hedgehog, but he was just to fast for them. He jumped on one head of them and the others being as stupid as they always are fired at Sonic only to destroy the robot.

"All right it's time for me to end this." He started to run around the rest of them at a fast rate creating a tornado that swept them up off their feet. The strong wind caused them to fly in different directions and smash to the ground destroying them in the process. After seeing that all the robots are gone Sonic went and spin dashed the door down before heading inside.

As Sonic was running around he started to get lost because of the maze like hallways. "_This place is big how am I supposed to find Eggman in this place." _he thought to himself. Sonic than saw a intersection up head that you can either take a left or right. Sonic chose to go left and continued to run down the hallway.

After a while that seemed like forever Sonic suddenly stopped and stared at a door labeled **Secret storage room**. "Hmm I wonder whats in here" He opened the door and walked inside. The room was very big that had a lot of machine parts and other things that Eggman took. As he continued to look around something caught his eye. A yellow ring was laying in a glass container in the middle of the room.

Curious Sonic walked up to the glass and stared at it. He started to feel some kind of energy coming from the ring. Sonic lifted up the glass and held the ring in his hand. "That's_ strange it feels like this energy is familiar some how."_ Just then the ring started to glow faint black and suddenly a flashback came to him

_Flashback in Nazo Unleashed_

"_What I'm still alive? Dam those emeralds are more useful than I thought, oh well I guess I'll just try to destroy the earth again" _A flash of light appears than Shadic is in front of him. He then made a gesture with two fingers as if to call someone. "What are you doing? Then he felt the power of the super emeralds and then went back to emeralds.

The emeralds than fused in with Shadic. "No no I will not let this happen!" Shadic than smirked. Nazo than charged a chaos energy attack. "I am tired of!" He didn't get to finish as Shadic placed his hand on his head and he turned back to normal. "No you can't be doing this!" Shadic then fired a big energy beam that completely destroyed him and the only that was heard was his scream of pain.

_End flashback_

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the ring and smiled. "I guess after destroying him one of his rings fell down and Eggman must of found it." Suddenly Sonic remembered why he was here and put the ring in his quills before exiting the storage room and heading off to try and find Eggman. "_I told you I will try to find away to bring you back and I think I know how to recreate you."_ he thought to himself

**That's the end of the second chapter. The next chapter we will see what Tails has been doing after he left Sonic.**

Read and Review please!


	3. Recruiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. I only own the plot

Tails ran as fast as he could toward the workshop. He knew he had to get their quickly if he wanted to get to Sonic in time since he went to Eggman by himself. _"Dam it Sonic, Why are you always so reckless?"_ he thought to himself. He was really worried about Sonic not that he thought he wouldn't be alright its just what Eggmans message said.

_ Flashback_

Sonic was sitting on the couch looking bored and looking around for anything to spark his interest. Just then the door opened up and Tails ran in quickly stopping in front of the hedgehog.

"Sonic you got a message from Doctor Eggman!" Sonic's face lit up and a grin appeared on his face. Tails could tell that this was a look of adventure.

"Well its about time Egghead finally came up with a new evil scheme!" Tails handed him a letter and he opened it up to read it aloud.

"_Dear Sonic the hedgehog, guess what? I've got 6 chaos emeralds with me that are part of a big plan that will allow me to rule the world! I also got a little surprise for you and it involves a new robot that not even you can beat! So just try and stop me! Ha ha ha signed Eggman"_

Sonic continued to stare at the letter before replying "So Eggman really thinks I can't stop him? Well than I guess we'll show him! Come on Tails lets go!" with that he ran out before he could reply.

_End of flashback_

He was so caught up remembering what happened earlier he didn't realize he crashed into someone. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-" he stopped and went pale when he saw who he ran into.

Shadow the hedgehog turned around to give a beating to who ever ran into him. When he realized who it was he just groaned "Oh it's just you" he said without emotion. He looked around as if trying to find someone "is faker with you or is he trying to get himself killed again?"

Tails sighed and just said "the second one" he saw a smirk come across Shadow's face. He gathered enough courage and said "Shadow I need your help Eggman's at it again and its something big! I just know it! He's also has 6 chaos emeralds! Please help!"

Shadow smirked again and just laughed "You need my help? That's a good one and besides why should I help that faker?"

Tails looked hurt at that statement "Didn't you here me? He's got 6 chaos emeralds and there's no way Sonic can do it alone and besides Sonic would help you if it the other way around!"

"Fine I'll help, but don't think I'm doing this for him its only because I have nothing better to do.

"All right than I just need to get the X Tornado and go and get Knuckles, I'll meet you at the base"

Shadow just shook his head "I'll get that Knucklehead you just go on and get your plane and I'll see you at the base." and before Tails could reply Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and yelled Chaos Control! Then disappeared in a flash of light.

Tails just smiled and said "Thank you Shadow" before heading off toward his workshop.

**That's it for this chapter I know it's short but I promise that the next one will be longer**

Please read and review!


	4. The invasion begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. I only own the plot.

Eggman just finished building his army of robots. "Well that took longer than expected" wiping away sweat off his forehead.

Suddenly a eggpawn ran inside Eggman's lab "Doctor Eggman! Sonic was has entered the base about 30 minutes ago and is currently on his way over here as we speak!" Eggman spun around quickly and stared at the robot with a glare.

"WHAT! THE HEDGEHOG IS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" he yelled in a very angry tone. The robot started to back away to reach the exit because it knew that Eggman was very mad and mostly likely dismantle it.

"Well sir you said not to bother you when you are working so I waited until you were done to tell you" the robot said with a nervous tone.

Eggman just growled "Well it doesn't matter I have finished my army and it's time for the invasion to begin! Tell Metal Sonic to take care of him I need time to escape to my Egg Carrier 3" The robot nodded and ran out quickly.

* * *

><p>Sonic came to a stop in a large room. "Hmm I checked every room on the first floor and I still haven't found Eggman or his so called special robot." He just sighed "this is really getting boring this isn't even worth my time"<p>

"Well it is now Sonic" came a deep metallic voice. He spun around to see Metal Sonic standing at the entrance to the room he just entered from.

"Hello Metal are you here to fight me? Where is Eggman?

"Now now Sonic only one question at a time"

"Don't push me Metal if you want a fight can't we do it later? I'm kind of in a hurry here" Sonic was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"No no Sonic we can't fight later and besides your already to late to stop the invasion from starting"

Sonic's eyes went wide "invasion! What invasion? Eggman never said anything about an invasion in his letter."

"Really?" Metal said in a fake surprised tone "He didn't tell you? Oh well I guess he just forgot"

"I don't have time for this! Move aside Metal or I will have to make you" he said in a threatening tone.

"Hmm let me think oh yeah NO! If you want to leave you will have to get by me first"

Sonic was now really mad "Fine if you want a fight than you got your self one!"

Sonic charged at Metal with a spin dash who just side stepped out of the way. "Getting slower are we Sonic? This is getting really old."

Sonic just growled and ran at him again to deliver a punch, but Metal just caught his hand and threw him at the wall. Metal now rocketed him self forward and tried to deliver a punch of his own, but this time Sonic jumped over Metal and kicked him on the head sending him flying toward the opposite wall.

Metal got up slowly and said "not bad Sonic it's seems like you have gotten stronger maybe a little. That made Sonic get even more mad.

"Just shut up and continue the fight Metal I don't have all day"

Sonic than charged at Metal again and kicked him in the face. Metal Sonic growled and tried to Kick Sonic, but he once again jumped over him before spin dashing him in the back. Metal started sparking, but he tried to get back up again.

"Don't even try it" Sonic said before punching him 5 times and threw him against the wall followed by a spin dash to finish him. Metal Sonic than exploded and Sonic started to head for the exit. Suddenly the whole base started to rumble.

"What the hell!" Sonic said before getting thrown off his feet. "Oh no I'm too late! I have to get out of here fast and stop Eggman from destroying the city." he knew he couldn't stop him in enough time to prevent the attack, but he had to try.

Turning around the way he came he quickly ran for the exit. While running he opened up his radio to contact Tails. "Tails little bro do you read me?"

* * *

><p>Tails was flying toward Angel Island in the X Tornado to see if Shadow was able to get Knuckles to come when his communicator started to beep. Seeing its Sonic he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sonic your alright, so did you find Eggman?"<p>

"No that's just it I just finished beating Metal Sonic and he told me that Eggman was planning an invasion!"

Tails felt his blood go cold. "Oh no an invasion that's not good! I'm heading to Angel Island to see if Shadow got to Knuckles alright"

"Shadow!" he heard Sonic almost scream "why is that faker helping? I thought I told you to get Knuckles not him!"

"Well Sonic while I was running to the workshop I literally ran into him and he agreed to help"

"Oh really?" Sonic said in a curious voice "are you sure you didn't beg him to help?"

Tails just sighed "all right so I begged him to help, so what about this invasion?"

No sooner had he said that did a large shadow appear above him. He looked up and saw a huge battleship above him that looked like the Egg Carrier, but only 3 times bigger.

"Uh Sonic I think I found Eggman or should I say he found me."

The Egg carrier 3 stopped over Station Square before Eggman's voice boomed over the loud speakers."Oh ho ho ho citizens of Station Square this is Doctor Eggman speaking I believe its time for your city to burn to the ground so I can build my new empire! Ha ha ha ha ha."

A hatch opened up and the Chaos Laser Canon containing 6 chaos emeralds came out aiming right at the city. Then hundreds of robots came out of the Egg Carrier 3 and landed in Station Square attacking the city.

"Sonic Eggman has already started the invasion! What should we do?"

"All right Tails if Shadow is on Angel Island tell him to get the chaos emeralds from that weapon and meet back on the island"

"Why do that Sonic" he wasn't understanding what he was trying to do.

"Don't worry I have a plan to help us win this fight and I need the Chaos Emeralds to do it."

"Okay Sonic I'll tell him" he closed the communicator and sped up to Angel Island "_I hope you know what your doing Sonic"_

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Just one more chapter left and it will be time for the soon to be friend to make a comeback.**

Please read and Review!


	5. The ultimate battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does I only own the plot.

Tails landed on Angel Island in the middle of a field. He was still wondering what Sonic was planning. "I know we need the emeralds for Sonic to go super, but why did he sound like he wanted to use it for something else?"

He shook his head and jumped out of the X Tornado and proceeded to find out if Shadow got to Knuckles. As he was heading to the Master Emerald shrine he suddenly saw a big red light followed by a big explosion.

Tails recognized that red light anywhere. "_Chaos Blast that means shadow is here"_ he than ran to where he saw the red energy blast. When he got to the shrine he was surprised to see Shadow and Knuckles fighting each other.

Tails just sighed "_I should have figured they would fight"_ As he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

"For the last time Shadow! What are you doing on my island!"

"I am trying to be a nice guy to ask you for help, but here you are attacking me for trying to ask you!" he said this as he kicked Knuckles in the face sending him flying into a near by ruin.

Knuckles than freed himself and continued to attack the black hedgehog "I don't believe you your trying to steal my Master Emerald and give it to Rouge!"

"Why would I do that? I don't give a shit about her and I don't care about that dumb emerald of yours!"

Tails thought that he should stop the fight since they don't seem to notice the explosions occurring within the city.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't mean to scream, but he knew he had to in order for them to hear him since they were screaming at each other.

At the sound of his voice the two fighters stopped what they were doing and turned there heads to stare at him with confusion.

"Why are you two fighting each other?" Tails asked both of them.

Shadow spoke first "Well I told you that I would get this Knucklehead to come with us he started attacking me!"

"No I know you want to steal the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled back at him.

"For the last time I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT DUMB EMERALD OF YOURS!"

Tails was really getting fed up with this. He knew that these two always seem to fight over the stupidest reasons. Just like Sonic and Knuckles fight each other two.

"Look Knuckles Shadow is telling the truth that we need your help because right now if you guys haven't noticed that Station Square is being attacked by Eggman"

That's when Knuckles and Shadow started to hear the screaming of people coming from below the island. When they both turned their heads toward the noise they saw the Egg Carrier 3 looming over the city.

Knuckles looked at Tails with a awkward look "how long has he been attacking?"

"he just started attacking 10 minutes ago" Tails said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah Shadow" The black hedgehog looked at him with a annoyed look. "Sonic wanted you to sneak onto Eggmans Egg Carrier 3 and get the 6 Chaos Emeralds from that laser canon" he pointed at the ship.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked sounding surprised. "Faker actually wants me to get the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman? That's a new one"

"So will you do it?" Tails asked afraid that he will decline the request"

"Sure I will, but Faker so owes me for this" He than took off his inhibitor rings and chaos controlled away. A couple minutes later a explosion was seen on the Egg Carrier 3 as the chaos laser canon blew up.

Shadow than reappeared and dropped the 6 Chaos Emeralds in front of Tails.

"Showoff" Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"Your just jealous that I got the Chaos Emeralds faster than you could" Shadow said while putting his inhibitor rings back on.

"Whatever" Knuckles said with a dry tone.

"So Tails now that we got all Chaos Emeralds me and faker could go super and end this" Shadow said with little emotion.

"I don't know Shadow Sonic sounded like he wanted to use the emeralds for something else" Tails stated.

"What do you mean something else?" Shadow asked.

"Never mind" Tails said while shaking his head. "All we got to do is wait for him to come"

"That shouldn't take than long knowing him" Knuckles said. Than something dawned on him "How is he going to get up here if he can't fly?"

"Huh you got a got point Knuckles" Tails said. "But anyway I'm sure he will find his own way of getting up here"

* * *

><p>Right now as we speak Sonic is running through the forest that is below Angel Island. "Hmm how am I supposed to get up there?" he said out loud.<p>

Suddenly some of Eggman's flying robots came down and started shooting at him. "Hey watch it you bucket of bolts!" he yelled. Than an idea popped into his head.

"Hey you stupid flying pieces of junk!, bet you can't get me even if I stand still" to prove what he was saying he stopped running and just stood there looking bored.

The flying bots mistaking this as him giving up, they started to fly down and shoot him. Sonic only smirked at this. "_Stupid as always" _

Sonic than started to count how many there were, which turned out to be only ten. "This should be easy" he said to himself. When they were close enough he jumped on top of one and started riding it.

The robots being as stupid as they are started shooting at the robot he was currently on. Seeing this he jumped off and on another one as the robot he was just on blew up. Than all of the flying robots (which are the same ones in Sonic Heroes) started heading toward him.

The robot he was on was trying to shake him off, but he held on tight so he wouldn't fall off. When the other flying bots were close enough he started homing attack on all of them until he landed on the last one.

This robot than got an idea. It started to fly fast higher in to the sky until he found himself above the clouds. Than it started to spin itself in a fast rate even for Sonic himself. Unable to get a grip Sonic was sent flying down back toward the ground.

He started screaming as he continued to fall further and further down. "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I NEVER EVEN TOLD TAILS THAT I USED HIS TOOTHBRUSH TO CLEAN THE TOILET! AND HE STILL USES THE SAME TOOTHBRUSH TO BRUSH HIS TEETH!"

As he continued screaming he could finally see were he would land. When he got a better look he saw he was above Angel Island, but where he would land made him turn pale. He was going to land in a deep lake in the forest area where Tails parked his plane.

"Holy shit!, why do I have to land in water for my final moments of my life?" Before Sonic could land in the water he felt someone catch him. Looking up he saw that it was Tails who caught him.

"Thanks Tails you saved my life!" Sonic said with relief in his voice. When they landed on the ground at the shrine Tails smacked him across the face. "Ow what was that for?"

"That was for using my toothbrush to clean the toilet without telling me!"

Sonic chuckled in a nervous tone "you heard what I said?"

"Yes Faker we all heard you and that yelling of yours is how we knew you were falling to your deaf" Shadow said in a dry tone.

"Okay back to things at hand why did you want the Chaos Emeralds to be used for?" Tails asked.

Sonic reached in his quills and pulled out the inhibitor ring he got from the base. "This is why I wanted the Chaos Emeralds for" Sonic said.

"Sonic why am I sensing a familiar strange kind of energy that came from-" Knuckles stopped what he was saying. "Sonic please tell me that's not the inhibitor ring that Nazo was wearing"

Sonic was now nervous "Well yes it is and I was thinking that we could use the emeralds to bring him back" This caused Knuckles and Shadow's jaws to drop.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Knuckles screamed.

"Yes I am Knuckles and I will bring him back, but if you want to stop me go ahead!" This caused Knuckles to become silent.

"Fine, but if he tries to destroy the planet he's your problem!" Knuckles said in a very angry tone.

"Good now Shadow anything you want to say?"

"I agree with Knuckles" he said plainly.

"All right then since you guys aren't going to stop me then it's time for me to get to work" Sonic said before walking up to the shrine with the Chaos Emeralds in hand. He than placed the inhibitor ring on top of the Master Emerald.

Summoning the Chaos Emeralds he began to focus the emeralds power in to the ring. "Come on emeralds I need you to bring him back so he can have a life that he deserves"

After that statement the ring grew brighter and than a form started to emerge from the ring. Finally there was a burst of light and then where the ring was now stood Nazo.

When he opened his eyes he stared at everyone before looking at Sonic. "Why did you bring me back to life?"

Sonic only smiled "I brought you back because I felt guilty that you had to be destroyed and I thought that if you had friends than maybe you wouldn't be so bad"

Nazo to say was shocked "You brought me back because you felt bad about killing me even after I tried to destroy the planet and you also wanted to be my friend?"

Sonic smiled even more. "Yes that's right, I thought that you should get a second chance at life fighting for saving the planet instead of destroying it"

"Huh I never thought about that I only thought about destroying it not saving it, but maybe I was wrong" Nazo said.

"So what do you say Nazo? Want to be friends!" Sonic asked extending his hand.

Nazo thought about it for a bit before replying "Yes I would like that" before shaking Sonic's hand.

"Well that's good now we-" but Sonic was interpreted by a loud rumble that seemed to shake the planet itself.

Suddenly the voice of Eggman was heard from within the city. "Sonic the hedgehog! I have had enough of your games your life ends here! COME AND FACE MY ULTIMATE ROBOT AND BE DESTROYED! HA HA HA"

Everyone turned to the city to see the huge robot that was standing in the middle of city destroying all that was left of it.

Sonic only growled "All right Eggman if that's how you want to play than I'll play your game!"

**I have decided that I will do one more chapter because this chapter was long for me to write. I will update the real final chapter tomorrow.**

Please read and review! I need to know how I am doing and if there is anything I need to improve on.


	6. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog SEGA does. I only own the plot.

Everyone on Angel Island was staring at the giant robot standing in Station Square. "That is the biggest robot that Eggman has ever built" Tails said with fear in his voice.

"I agree little bro that is the biggest one he ever built" Sonic said with excitement.

"So are we going to sit here all day or we going to do something about this?" Shadow asked. He was getting fed up with this and really wanted to just get it done and over with.

"Alright than what are we waiting for?, lets all power up and defeat that pile of junk!" Sonic said.

"Hey Knuckles can you turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yeah that way me, Shadow and Nazo can transform into our hyper forms" Sonic said.

Knuckles pulled Sonic over from everyone else "are you sure we can trust Nazo Sonic?"

Sonic just sighed "Knuckles I trust him and I know that he won't turn against us"

"Well alright than if you say so"

Sonic went back with everyone else while Knuckles went up to the Master Emerald to transform the emeralds. Knuckles closed his eyes to focus his power before preforming the chant.

"The servers are the seven chaos chaos is power enriched by the heart the controller is the one that unifies the chaos, now Master Emerald transform the Chaos Emeralds so that we may defeat Eggman and save the city!"

The Master Emerald began to glow and the Chaos Emeralds began to float in the air before growing bigger transforming them into the Super Emeralds.

"Alright guys lets do this!" Sonic said before the emeralds began to circle everyone and transforming them into Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Knuckles, Hyper Perfect Nazo and Super Tails.

All of them then flew off toward Station Square to fight off Eggman. "There is no way Eggman can defeat all of us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't Sonic that robot is really big and looks really strong" Tails stated.

"So what? It doesn't matter how big it is it will still go down!" Sonic said with confidence.

"Tails may have a point Sonic we shouldn't judge this robot by it's looks" Knuckles said.

"Whatever if it seems to strong me and Shadow will just fuse together to become Hyper Shadic simple as that"

"How are you so sure we can do it again faker?"

While they were talking they didn't notice that Eggman spotted them and fired missiles at them. By the time they realized it it was too late and they got hit.

"Ha ha ha you guys should really pay more attention to where-" he stopped when he saw Nazo with the group. "H h how did he get here and what is he doing with you losers?"

"I'm with them because I feel like it and how I got back was because Sonic found my inhibitor ring that was in your base" Nazo shot back.

One could tell the look of terror on Eggmans face when he said this, but he shook it off before replying "It doesn't matter who you have with you! You can't defeat my Egg Destroyer!"

"Egg Destroyer? Is that the best name you can come up with?" Sonic laughed.

"Shut up! I think its a perfect name for a killer machine!" Eggman shouted. "you see I have been working on this machine for 5 years and it runs on chaos energy so its super powerful"

"Chaos energy? That's what you used? Maybe this will be more fun" Sonic said.

"Enough of this! You will die here hedgehog prepare to meet YOUR DOOM!" with that the Egg Destroyer fired laser beams from its wrists at the heroes.

Everyone avoided the attack and started to attack the machine. Sonic and Shadow were trying to spin dash the body to damage it, but it did no good the armor was too strong.

Nazo charged up his black chaos energy attack before firing it at the robot. That attack did some damage because there was a small hole on its chest.

Tails grabbed Knuckles and they started to spin before Tails threw him at the chest of the robot. That didn't do much damage at all either.

"Ha ha ha is that all you got? I thought that you were better than that Sonic!"

Sonic got mad "Alright that's it! Shadow! Let's transform into Shadic!"

"Okay lets try it!" Than Sonic and Shadow both yelled "Chaos Control!" and they fused together and became Hyper Shadic.

"Gr that's it take this!" yelled Eggman as missiles fired from the legs and arms.

Everyone just dodged out of the way before Hyper Shadic charged up a spin dash before rocketing himself at the Egg Destroyer. This attack went through the machine and out the other side.

"It's not over yet! Hedgehog!" Eggman than hit a button and a whole bunch of missiles were shot of the robot at everyone. This attack was hard for some to avoid such as Knuckles and Tails who both got hit with some of the missiles.

"Aha They both screamed as they fell toward the ground lost of power as they returned to normal"

"Tails!, Knuckles!" screamed Shadic. "You just made a huge mistake Eggman! Come on Nazo lets finish this.

Nazo nodded his head "Yes it's about time this ends" he said flying next to Shadic.

"Shadic if we can just get away from this city to a open field I can finish him off with my powerful attack that I tried to use on you!"

"Alright I know what you mean there is a open field just north of here that should be far enough for no one to get hurt!"

"How are we supposed to get him there?"

"Don't worry we will chaos control him there, but we need your help!"

Nazo nodded his head "alright lets do it then"

They all gathered some energy before firing a big energy ball that warped the Egg Destroyer out of the city along with Nazo and Shadic.

A bright flash was seen at a open field and the robot and heroes landed. "Hey what's the big idea?" Eggman shouted.

"Destroying your machine that's what" Shadic said before yelling up to Nazo"Alright charge up that attack of yours while I keep him busy"

"Right" Nazo than flew up high before creating two dark energy balls in his hands before fusing them together and creating a giant dark energy that grew bigger and bigger. Now with it charged it was big enough to destroy a city.

"Now Shadic! Move out of the way!" before he fired it down on the Egg Destroyer.

Shadic than quickly got out of the way far from where Eggman was.

"Where are you going you cow-" he stopped when he saw the huge energy blast. "Oh shit" he said before the blast hit the robot destroying it completely.

"Alright we did it!" Shadic yelled before landing on the ground and separating back into Sonic and Shadow.

Nazo landed next to them returning to normal as well.

Sonic gave Nazo a thumbs up who returned the gesture. "Come on guys lets go back to the city to catch up with Tails and Knuckles"

When they got there they were met with a large group of people cheering and clapping for their victory. The mayor of the town walked up them "thank you so much for saving our city from Doctor Eggman"

That's when looked at Nazo and had a shocked face when he realized who it was. "Hey aren't you the one who tried to destroy the planet six and a half months ago?"

Sonic stepped up "Yes he is, but he is on our side now and helped defeat Eggman"

The mayor smiled "Alright then thank you for helping fight off Eggman"

Nazo smiled "It was no problem I am happy to help protect this planet"

"Sonic!" came Tails' voice as he came out of the crowd and went up to Sonic and hugged him.

Sonic returned the hug and after a while the crowd left. Shadow saw no reason to stay and left to.

"Well that's another job for a heroes work" Sonic said.

"It would appear so" Nazo replied.

"Hey I got an idea" Sonic said.

Both Tails and Nazo looked at him. "What is it Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Nazo why don't you come live with us? We got a guest bedroom for you to stay in" Sonic said.

Nazo was stunned "You want me to stay with you guys?" both of them nodded their heads. "Well alright then I guess that you guys won't take a no for an answer"

Sonic smiled "You got that right buddy! Now its time for you to start a new life as a hero"

**Well that's it the story is over I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
